militarywikiaorg-20200222-history
9th Airlift Squadron
The 9th Airlift Squadron is a unit of the United States Air Force based at Dover Air Force Base, Delaware and flying the C-5M Super Galaxy. Mission The 9th Airlift Squadron (9 AS) provides global reach with unique outsized and oversized airlift capability. The "Proud Pelicans" provide worldwide airlift to meet Department of Defense, Department of State and Presidential mobility requirements. The unit supports global engagement through direct delivery of time-critical theater deployment assets and ensures combat readiness of Air Mobility Command (AMC) active duty C-5 Galaxy airlift crews. The 9 AS mission capability includes clandestine delivery, extraction and airdrop of special operations forces and equipment. History The 9th conducted replacement training through 1943, and subsequently aerial transportation in the Pacific Theater during World War II. It has provided worldwide airlift since 1953. The 9th resupplied scientific camps in Antarctica from 1959–1961, and 1965–1968. It also flew missions to Southeast Asia from 1965–1968, and 1972–1973 and participated in the evacuation of refugees from Southeast Asia in April 1975. The squadron supported operations in Grenada, 24 October 1983 – 11 December 1983; Panama, 19 December 1989 – 14 January 1990; and Southwest Asia, August 1990–July 1991. Lineage * Constituted 9th Transport Squadron on 1 Jan 1938 : Activated on 1 Dec 1940 : Redesignated 9th Troop Carrier Squadron on 4 Jul 1942 : Inactivated on 15 Oct 1946 * Redesignated 9th Troop Carrier Squadron, Medium, on 10 May 1949 : Activated in the Reserve on 27 Jun 1949 : Ordered to active service on 1 May 1951 : Inactivated on 9 May 1951 * Redesignated 9th Troop Carrier Squadron, Heavy, on 19 Mar 1953 : Activated on 20 Jun 1953 : Discontinued, and inactivated, on 18 Jan 1963 * Activated on 13 Nov 1964 : Organized on 1 Jan 1965 : Redesignated 9th Military Airlift Squadron on 8 Jan 1966 : Discontinued, and inactivated, on 8 Sep 1968 * Activated on 1 Apr 1971 : Redesignated 9th Airlift Squadron on 1 Dec 1991 Assignments * 63d Transport (later, 63d Troop Carrier) Group, 1 Dec 1940 * Seventh Air Force, 3 Feb 1944 * VI Air Service Area Command, 25 Jul 1945 * Army Air Forces, Middle Pacific, 15 Dec 1945 * Pacific Air Command, 1 Jan 1946 * Far East Air Service Command, 9 Jan 1946 * 54th Troop Carrier Wing, 15 Jan 1946 * 374th Troop Carrier Group, c. Feb 1946 * 54th Troop Carrier Wing, 15 May 1946 * 403d Troop Carrier Group, 31 May-15 Oct 1946 * 63d Troop Carrier Group, 27 Jun 1949 – 9 May 1951; 20 Jun 1953-18 Jan 1963 * Military Air Transport Service, 13 Nov 1964 * 1607th Air Transport Wing, 1 Jan 1965 * 436th Military Airlift Wing, 8 Jan 1966 – 8 Sep 1968; 1 Apr 1971 * 436th Operations Group, 1 Dec 1991–Present Stations * Patterson Field, Ohio, 1 Dec 1940 * Brookley Field, Alabama, 18 Sep 1941 * Camp Williams, Wisconsin, 24 May 1942 * Dodd Army Airfield, Texas, c. 18 Sep 1942 * Stuttgart AAF, Arkansas, 11 Nov 1942 * Victorville Army Airfield, California, 18 Dec 1942 * Ft Sumner AAF, New Mexico, 4 Mar 1943 * Lawson Field, Georgia, 7 May 1943 * Grenada Army Airfield, Mississippi, c. 3 Jun 1943 – 17 Jan 1944 * Hickam Field, Hawaii, 21 Feb 1944 * Abemama Island, 27 Mar 1944 * East Field, Saipan, Mariana Islands, 4 Aug 1944 * Agana Airfield, Guam, Marianas Islands, Jul-15 Oct 1946 * Floyd Bennett NAS, New York, 27 Jun 1949 – 9 May 1951 * Altus AFB, Oklahoma, 20 Jun 1953 * Donaldson AFB, South Carolina, 15 Oct 1953 – 18 Jan 1963 * Dover AFB, Delaware, 1 Jan 1965 – 8 Sep 1968; 1 Apr 1971–Present Aircraft *C-33 (1940–1941) *C-34 (1940–1941) *C-39 (1940–1941) *C-50 (1942) *C-53 Skytrooper (1942–1943) *C-47 Skytrain (1942–1946, 1949–1951) *C-46 Commando (1945–1946) *C-54 Skymaster (1946) *C-124 Globemaster II (1953–1963, 1965-1966) *C-141 Starlifter (1966–1968) *C-5A/B Galaxy (1971 – Present) *C-5M Super Galaxy (2009 – Present) Operations *World War II *Operation Deep Freeze *Operation Urgent Fury *Operation Just Cause *Operation Desert Storm External links 0009 Category:Military units and formations in Delaware